Viscera (Corpokinesis)
Said to have been the first ‘artificial’ element, practitioners of corpokinesis are considered aberrations among even their fellow kineticists. Their ability to alter both themselves and others is considered ‘unclean’ by most, having far more of a visceral nature than most. With even the nature of their origin being suspect, most corpokineticists hide their talents to avoid persecution, leading to even less knowledge on their abilities. Tales of brutal corpokineticists devouring others and experimenting on still living subjects paints most people’s perceptions of them. Corpokineticists themselves seem to be people of extremes, either adamantly hiding their abilities or reveling in the stories that paint them as black hearted monsters. A common trend among corpokineticists is an exceptional vanity, even when such vanity is based solely on frightening others. They are known to take great pride in just how their powers manifest, doing their best to either make these changes as subtle or as graphic as possible. In this way, they have earned the nickname of “beauty and the beast” kineticists. Class Skills: A corpokineticist adds Disguise and Knowledge (dungeoneering) to their list of class skills. Basic Manipulation: Basic Corpokinesis, Elemental Limb Simple Blast: Bone Blast (physical) Defense: Reactive Skin Composite Blasts Secondary * Bioelectric Blast (bone/electric) * Charnel Blast (bone/fire) * Chilled Bone Blast (bone/cold) * Fossilized Blast (bone/earth) * Gore Blast (bone/water) * Haunted Blast (bone/light) * Injecting Blast (acid/bone) * Venus Blast (bone/wood) * Warped Bone Blast (viscera/viscera) Tertiary * Ravaging Nature Blast (bone/earth/wood) A corpokineticist’s substance infusions with the viscera element do not affect undead or constructs unless they specifically state that they do. A corpokineticist’s foe throw form infusion may only be used with bone blast and affects corporeal undead, and their pushing infusion can affect undead and constructs. If an infusion can affect a corporeal undead, it can also affect an incorporeal undead if incorporeal infusion is applied to the blast. Infusions 1st Level * Bloody Infusion * Persistent Infusion * Pushing Infusion * Shivering Infusion 2nd Level * Osteotomy * Sickening Infusion * Weakening Infusion 3rd Level * Foe Throw * Impale 4th Level * Atrophy Infusion * Disabling Infusion 5th Level * Bloody Infusion, Improved * Self-Destructive Infusion 6th Level * Decaying Infusion * Hypertensive Infusion * Leech Infusion * Slumber Infusion 7th Level * Crippling Infusion * Fragmentation 8th Level * Imprisoning Infusion 9th Level * Eviscerating Infusion Utility Wild Talents 1st Level * Basic Corpokinesis * Bone Blades * Corpomancy * Elemental Limb * Emerging Form * Kinetic Cover * Kinetic Healer * Petrified Innards * Spined Armor * Tongue Twister * Unnatural Evolution * Void Resonance 2nd Level * Benign Cyst * Elemental Limb, Improved * Flesh Servant * Licker * Metal Blades (Combo) * Oozing Form * Spined Armor, Improved * Urgent Restoration * Venom Spikes (Combo) * Visceral Corruption * Wall Walker 3rd Level * Adaptive Skin * Automatic Reconstruction * Bone Armor * Bone Spikes * Corporeal Tear (Combo) * Decelerate * Defensive Osteotomy * Endure Pain * Haphephobia * Kinetic Cover, Improved * Mutable Visage * Offensive Osteotomy * Pillar * Sharding Cover * Stretchy Tongue * Undead Evolution (Combo) * Visceral Whip (Combo) 4th Level * Deadly Premonition * Death Globe * Elemental Hand * Kinetic Shelter * Skin Slough * Unnatural Evolution, Improved * Vital Fibers 5th Level * Advanced Exoskeleton * Bone Feast * Continuous Regrowth * Explosive Evolution * Hypochondria * Malignant Cyst * Visceral Whip, Improved (Combo) 6th Level * Elemental Hand, Improved * Elemental Limb, Greater * Flesh Mask * Kinetic Cover, Greater * Kinetic Regeneration * Kinetic Revivification * Preserved Flesh * Suffocate 7th Level * Fungal Infection (Combo) * Rapid Regrowth * Roiling Flesh * Unnatural Evolution, Greater * Visceral Whip, Greater (Combo) * Writhing Bodies (Combo) 8th Level * Divisive Osteotomy * Explosive Evolution, Greater * Grotesque Armor (Combo) * Kinetic Purification 9th Level * Clicker (Combo) * Eternal Atrophy * Kinetic Cityscape * Kinetic Lich Category:Source: Kineticists of Porphyra II